


Следующий уровень

by nyavka



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: AU, Humor, M/M, Romance, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-18
Updated: 2018-04-18
Packaged: 2019-04-24 12:34:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14355627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nyavka/pseuds/nyavka
Summary: Северус Снейп предлагает Гарри Поттеру идеальный план, как сделать так, чтобы от них все отстали. Но почему тогда Гарри чувствует себя в дураках?





	Следующий уровень

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Next Level](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6595852) by [Alisanne](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne). 



— Как прошло твоё свидание с Аароном на прошлой неделе? — спросила Гермиона за ланчем.

Гарри пожал плечами.

— Нормально.

— Вы ещё встретитесь?

Гарри скривился.

— Вряд ли.

Гермиона вздохнула.

— Гарри, ты безусловно заслуживаешь того, чтобы наконец-то обрести с кем-нибудь счастье, но ты должен приложить для этого хотя бы минимальные усилия! Как ты вообще надеешься себе кого-то найти с таким пассивным подходом?

Гарри приподнял бровь.

— Думаю, я уж как-нибудь справлюсь, Миона. Просто я хочу, чтобы это происходило с той скоростью, которая мне комфортна.

— То есть, со скоростью улитки, — проворчала Гермиона. — Если ждать, пока ты сам кого-нибудь себе найдёшь, то мы все успеем дожить до пятидесяти лет, а ты так и останешься холостым.

Гарри фыркнул.

— Мне двадцать два. Не думаю, что наступит конец света, если я встречу и двадцать третий свой день рождения холостым.

— Да, из-за чего вообще весь этот шум? — встрял Рон, воруя у Гарри пару чипсин. — Дай Гарри насладиться оставшимися днями его свободы.

Гарри спрятал улыбку. Иногда Рон отличался просто потрясающей недогадливостью. Вот как сейчас, например...

— Свободы? — Гермиона недобро сузила глаза. — Так вот что для тебя означает холостая жизнь? Так значит, женитьба на мне загнала тебя в ловушку, да?! — её голос набирал обороты.

Рон бросил на Гарри отчаянный взгляд, но тот лишь сочувственно покачал головой.

— Нет! Я хотел сказать, что, когда Гарри найдёт подходящего парня, с которым захочет встречаться, то, конечно, он никогда не станет скучать о своей свободе. То есть, о своей холостой жизни! То есть... — Рон нервно запихнул в рот сразу несколько чипсов и шумно ими захрустел.

Гермиона только закатила глаза.

— Но должен же тебе хоть кто-нибудь нравиться, — убеждённо заявила она, снова поворачиваясь к Гарри. — Как насчёт Майкла из Финансового отдела?

Гарри затряс головой.

— Того самого Майкла, который продавал мои фото, утверждая, будто он мой «агент»? Нет уж, спасибо.

— Ах, ну да, — Гермиона задумчиво прикусила губу. — А Пол из Административного?

— Он слишком неряшливый.

— Ты обвиняешь кого-то в неряшливости? — Гермиона неверяще фыркнула. — Я видела твою квартиру!

Гарри показал ей язык.

— А Пола никто не видел вот уже несколько дней. Ходят слухи, что один из комьев пыли у него под столом вырос настолько, что просто сожрал Пола целиком.

Гермиона закашлялась.

— Это крайне невежливо, — неубедительно пробормотала она, но её глаза при этом смеялись.

Гарри скрестил руки на груди.

— Ну, кто там следующий? Можешь приступать, я даже не сомневаюсь, что у тебя где-то припрятан целый список.

Гермиона снова фыркнула.

— Ладно! — Она вытащила из кармана своей мантии свиток пергамента. — Амос из Невыразимцев?

— Слишком уж тихий. Настолько, что это даже пугает.

— Саймон из отдела Международного Квиддича?

— Ужасно громкий. Это просто невыносимо.

— Вильям из Библиотечного?

Гарри поднял бровь:

— Тот самый, у которого дома двенадцать кошек?

Гермиона откашлялась.

— Питер из Маркетингового?

— Фу, его имя напоминает мне о Петтигрю, — поморщился Гарри.

— Да и его лицо тоже, — пробормотал Рон.

Гермиона вздохнула, но не стала возражать.

— Дэвид из Разработки Зелий?

— Я слышал, что он встречается с Патил.

Гермиона нахмурилась:

— С которой из них?

— Думаю, с обеими сразу, — Гарри ухмыльнулся, глядя, как Гермиона залилась румянцем. Для человека, знающего столько самых разных вещей, её было удивительно легко шокировать или смутить.

Бросив взгляд на часы, Гарри вздохнул.

— Какой бы увлекательной ни была наша беседа, но мне пора. К сожалению, обеденный перерыв не длится вечно.

Рон кивнул, вытирая рот и вставая из-за стола:

— Да, нам самое время возвращаться. У нас послеобеденное совещание.

— Что ж, хорошо, — ответила Гермиона со своим характерным выражением лица. Тем самым, которое обозначало, что она не собирается сдаваться. — Но я всё равно кого-нибудь для тебя найду. Тебе давно пора завязать отношения, у которых есть шанс дорасти до следующего уровня.

— Ага, обязательно, — саркастично хмыкнул Гарри. — Ладно, до встречи.

— Будь осторожен, дружище, — тихо прошипел Рон на прощание, — она довольно серьёзно настроена.

— Так же, как и я, — отрезал Гарри. Он не собирался связываться с каким-то придурком только потому, что Гермиона решила, будто ему пора начать с кем-то «серьёзные отношения». Хватит уже!

* * *

Гарри не учёл безудержной активности своей лучшей подруги. И вспомнил об этом только в следующий понедельник, когда к нему устремилась Парвати Патил.

— Ну, а теперь-то что? — поморщившись, спросил Гарри.

Парвати несколько снисходительно улыбнулась.

— Корпоративное общение между разными отделами. Мы решили, что слишком много работников Министерства совершенно не знает своих коллег.

— «Мы»? — с подозрением уточнил Гарри.

— Несколько представителей разных отделов, которых беспокоит эта ситуация. Мы озвучили руководству наше предложение и его поддержали начальники всех отделов.

Гарри с трудом удержался от саркастического фырканья. Почерк Гермионы был более чем явным.

— И что же именно вы предложили?

— В течение всей этой недели по вечерам, в главном холле будет проходить неформальная выставка со стендами о каждом из отделов. И, конечно, с фуршетом, — Парвати раскрыла какую-то официально выглядящую папку. — Так я отмечу, что ты придёшь? Хотя это обязательное мероприятие, так что не то чтобы у тебя был особенный выбор...

Кто бы сомневался. Гарри вздохнул:

— Что ж, в этом случае — я приду, — уныло ответил он, возвращаясь к своим отчётам. Погрузившись в работу, к вечеру он совсем забыл об этом разговоре и вспомнил о нём, только спустившись в холл и увидев там множественные стенды, между которыми прохаживалось внушительное количество людей с бокалами в руках.

Осторожно обходя толпу, он уже почти успел добраться до спасительных каминов у выхода, как вдруг...

— Гарри! Вот ты где! — с весьма решительным выражением лица, сквозь толпу к нему пробиралась Гермиона.

Гарри чуть было не застонал от разочарования. Сделав глубокий вдох, он уже приготовился к неизбежному, но кто-то вдруг схватил его за руку.

— Вот ты где! — сказал Северус Снейп с таким довольным видом, словно он специально зачем-то выискивал Гарри Поттера.

— Снейп?! — удивлённо заморгал Гарри, окидывая взглядом своего неожиданного собеседника. Чёрт, а Снейп хорошо выглядел. Конечно, его нос был по-прежнему великоват, а фигура довольно худой, но со времён войны Снейп точно набрал немного веса, что заметно сгладило его прежнюю резкую угловатость. Чёрные глаза мерцали, а волосы отливали здоровым блеском. Одетый в излюбленную чёрную мантию с высоким воротником и множеством пуговиц, Снейп выглядел... впечатляюще.

Гарри нервно сглотнул.

— Что ты здесь делаешь?

— Я здесь работаю, — сухо ответил Снейп, после чего с отвращением осмотрелся по сторонам. — Послушай, ты хочешь убраться с этого абсурдного... мероприятия?

— Э-э, да, — растерянно ответил Гарри. — Очень даже! А что, у тебя есть идеи, как это сделать?

Снейп придвинулся к нему немного ближе.

— Подыграй мне, Поттер, и мы оба сможем вырваться из этого кошмара невредимыми, — тихо прошипел он.

Всё ещё пребывая в растерянности, Гарри, тем не менее, кивнул.

— Хорошо, — прошептал он в ответ.

— Гарри? — наконец-то выбравшаяся из толпы Гермиона недоверчиво переводила взгляд с Гарри на Снейпа. — Всё в порядке?

— Да, всё хорошо, — тут же ответил Гарри, в свою очередь придвигаясь к Снейпу, который, конечно, не улыбался, но по крайней мере и не кривился. — Мы со Снейпом как раз..

— Гарри, я же тебе уже говорил, — разве что не промурлыкал Снейп неправдоподобно тёплым бархатным тоном, — зови меня «Северус».

Гарри всерьёз забеспокоился, не перенёсся ли он, случайно, в какую-то альтернативную вселенную? Несколько секунд он молча пытался прийти в себя.

— Да! Точно... В общем, мы с Северусом как раз собирались... э-э...

— Пойти выпить вместе по чашечке кофе, — поспешил на помощь Снейп. — Мы уже посмотрели на все эти увлекательные стенды и как раз собирались уходить.

Гермиона с подозрением сузила глаза.

— Но вы же ещё не подходили к моему стенду.

— Потому что мы и так прекрасно знаем, чем ты занимаешься, — убеждённо заявил Гарри. — Ты спасаешь мир, по небольшой группе за раз.

— Хм-м, — Гермиона задумчиво наклонила голову, а потом бросила быстрый взгляд на Снейпа. В её глазах что-то вспыхнуло и она медленно улыбнулась. — Что ж, желаю вам... приятного кофепития.

— Спасибо, — выдавил Гарри, после чего они со Снейпом, рука об руку, развернулись и уверенно зашагали к каминам.

Оказавшись на улице, Снейп тут же отпустил его руку и с нечитаемым выражением лица отступил назад.

— Если ты не возражаешь, мы могли бы повторять этот трюк всю неделю, пока данный корпоративный кошмар не закончится. Согласен?

— Ох, это было бы здорово, — с облегчением ответил Гарри. А затем, поколебавшись, продолжил: — Вот только, зная Гермиону... Она наверняка найдёт способ за нами проследить. Так что, может быть, нам действительно сходить и выпить вместе кофе?

Снейп изогнул чёрную бровь.

— Ты и в самом деле думаешь, будто... — он замолчал, после чего вздохнул. — Гм, а ты можешь быть прав. Мисс Грейнджер всегда была необычайно дотошной. Что ж, кофе так кофе.

— Я знаю неплохую кофейню в нескольких улицах отсюда. Идём? — и Гарри протянул ладонь.

После короткого колебания, Снейп взял его за руку.

— Веди.

За кофе они обсудили свой будущий план.

— Так значит, это твоя вина? — спросил Снейп, когда Гарри признался ему в своих подозрениях, что вся эта затея с «корпоративным общением» — проделки Гермионы, пытающейся найти ему бойфренда. — Ну, конечно, твоя.

— Эй, я этого не планировал! Я всё время пытаюсь ей объяснить, что я в порядке и мне не нужны никакие отношения, но она ужасно настойчива.

— Несомненно, — Снейп задумчиво уставился в свою чашку с кофе. — Думаешь, она оставила бы тебя в покое, если бы решила, что у тебя отношения со мной?

Гарри заморгал.

— Я... Да, думаю, да. Правда, не уверен, что она бы в это поверила...

— Потому что я для тебя недостаточно хорош? — скривился Снейп.

Гарри разинул рот.

— Что? Нет! Ты что, с ума сошёл? Ты же почти гений, и к тому же чёртов герой войны! Гермиона от тебя в восторге. Просто... я никогда не упоминал при ней, что ты меня интересуешь, так что эта новость была бы весьма неожиданной.

— Вот как, — Снейп смерил его задумчивым взглядом. — Вообще-то, моя начальница тоже убеждена, что я должен быть с кем-нибудь... связан. И в последнее время её настырность особенно возросла.

Гарри улыбнулся:

— Так значит, это корпоративное общение может в равной степени оказаться и твоей виной?

— Возможно, — нехотя признал Снейп.

Гарри просиял:

— Так что, притворяемся, будто мы встречаемся друг с другом? Скажем, на месяц? Может, тогда они наконец оставят нас в покое...

— Не исключено, — Снейп снова приподнял элегантную бровь. — А ты бы на это пошёл?

— Конечно! — Гарри проигнорировал свою внутреннюю вспышку беспокойства от одной мысли о том, чтобы встречаться со Снейпом. — Но нам придётся поработать над правдоподобными и совпадающими историями. У Гермионы наверняка будет уйма вопросов.

Снейп задумчиво хмыкнул:

— Как и у Матильды. Ну что ж, договорились.

Когда они наконец закончили согласовывать последние мелочи своей «романтической истории», была уже почти ночь.

— ...и, наконец, поскольку ты невыразимец, мне не нужно многое знать о твоей работе, так что с этим всё в порядке, — подавляя зевок, пробормотал Гарри. — А я аврор: все и так знают, чем мы занимаемся. Этот фронт тоже прикрыт.

Снейп отхлебнул кофе.

— Всё это ужасно продуманные мелочи для чего-то, что займёт не больше месяца.

Гарри только покачал головой.

— Поверь мне, лучше быть готовыми. Ты не знаешь Гермиону Грейнджер.

Когда на следующий вечер Гермиона почти сразу же направилась к ним и, не скрываясь, начала забрасывать десятками вопросов, Гарри бросил на Снейпа триумфальный взгляд. Тот еле заметно наклонил голову, признавая его правоту.

Расспросы начальницы Снейпа (пугающе высокой женщины с пронзительным взглядом, которая подошла к ним сразу же после Гермионы), были не менее подробными.

Но, похоже, Гарри и Снейпу удалось с честью выдержать и это испытание, потому что после этого их наконец-то оставили в покое.

* * *

Неделя пролетела очень быстро. Гарри со Снейпом убегали с утомительных «корпоративных вечеров» почти сразу же после их начала. Чтобы никто не усомнился в том, что они стали парой, они выбирались в разные публичные места, обычно в какой-нибудь ресторан, где вместе ужинали, делясь друг с другом разными забавными историями о своей работе.

Всё это довольно сильно напоминало обычные свидания и через две недели Гарри понял, что запутался. В итоге он решил признаться о происходящем Рону.

— Ты затеял это только для того, чтобы отделаться от Гермионы?! — Рон неверяще покачал головой. — Ну ни хрена себе! Да уж, похоже, друг, ты ничего не делаешь вполсилы...

Гарри застонал:

— Но это выглядело просто идеальным планом! И Гермиона действительно перестала донимать меня своими уговорами найти себе парня, — он вымученно улыбнулся. — Вместо этого она начала донимать меня уговорами привести Снейпа к вам на ужин.

Рон несколько нервно рассмеялся.

— Ты только предупреди меня, когда это произойдёт, хорошо?

— Но этого никогда не произойдёт, — Гарри закусил губу. — В смысле, мы же не встречаемся с Северусом по-настоящему. Так что у него нет никаких причин получше узнавать моих друзей.

Рон подался вперёд и смерил Гарри внимательным взглядом.

— Знаешь, мне кажется, что вы всё-таки встречаетесь по-настоящему. Чем то, что вы делаете со Снейпом, отличается от того, что ты делал с любыми другими парнями, с которыми ходил на свидания?

Гарри замолчал. После небольшой паузы он снова застонал:

— Ничем! Кроме того, что общаться с Северусом мне нравится гораздо больше.

— Вот именно, — Рон пожал плечами. — У тебя со Снейпом уже было больше свиданий, чем с любым из предыдущих парней, но ты продолжаешь и дальше с ним видеться. Каждый вечер. Кстати, а чем вы с ним вообще занимаетесь? Вам вдвоём действительно интересно?

— Да. Мы с ним разговариваем о самых разных вещах, шутим вместе, смеёмся. У него совершенно потрясающее чувство юмора, а от его голоса я просто... — Гарри замер. — Ох, М-мерлин!

Рон дипломатично откашлялся.

— Похоже, всё это более настоящее, чем ты думал.

— Да уж... Мерлин! — повторил Гарри. — Снейп мне нравится. По-настоящему нравится.

— Похоже на то, — Рон сочувственно улыбнулся. — Тебе остаётся только одно, дружище.

Гарри закрыл глаза.

— Я должен ему признаться. Ч-чёрт!

* * *

Когда вечером Снейп прибыл в ресторан, в котором они договорились сегодня встретиться, Гарри изрядно нервничал. Снейпу не понадобилось много времени, чтобы это заметить.

— Что-то случилось? — спросил он, вертя в тонких пальцах бокал для вина.

Глядя на эти пальцы, Гарри почувствовал, как в нём разгорается жар. И как только он умудрился не осознать своё влечение к Сне... Северусу раньше? Гарри нравилось в нём всё: его пальцы, губы, глаза, острый ум... И он ужасно хотел медленно расстегнуть эту глухую мантию, чтобы добраться до спрятанного под ней мужчины. А затем свести его с ума своими прикосновениями.

— ...меня слушаешь? — прервал его мечтания недовольный голос Северуса.

— Что? — Гарри наконец отвёл взгляд от его пальцев. — Прости, я немного задумался.

— О работе? — уточнил Северус. — Ты переживал насчёт того дела Карсона.

— Ой, нет, его сегодня наконец-то удалось решить, — быстро ответил Гарри. А вот подобрать дальнейшие слова оказалось не так-то просто. — Это насчёт... кое-чего другого.

Несколько мгновений Северус молча его рассматривал.

— Пришло время, да? — наконец тихо спросил он.

Гарри непонимающе нахмурился:

— Время?

— Время прекратить наше... что бы это ни было, — объяснил Северус, не глядя на него. — Должен признать, наше общение оказалось для меня неожиданно приятным. Но, поскольку ты с самого начала ясно выразился, что не заинтересован ни в каких отношениях, пожалуй, нам лучше закончить эти встречи прямо сейчас, пока твои друзья не начали о чём-то подозревать.

— Нет! — Гарри машинально схватил его за запястье. — Пожалуйста, я должен тебе кое-что сказать.

Северус застыл на месте.

— Я слушаю.

— Когда мы всё это придумывали, я не сомневался, что хочу и дальше оставаться один. Я не хотел никаких новых отношений, особенно таких, в которые меня пытались впихнуть друзья.

Северус кивнул.

— Но потом мы разработали этот план и... — Гарри гулко сглотнул, — мне очень понравилось с тобой общаться. Наши... свидания стали лучшей частью моего дня. Я не хочу ничего прекращать, наоборот, я хочу продолжить. Я хочу... перейти на следующий уровень.

— Ты хочешь отношений? — удивлённо уточнил Северус. — Слава Салазару!

Гарри моргнул.

— Ты хочешь сказать, что ты?..

Северус накрыл его ладонь своей и усмехнулся.

— Именно.

Гарри просиял:

— Это же просто чудесно!

— Несомненно. А теперь, когда мы со всем разобрались... — промурлыкал Северус, отправляя по позвоночнику Гарри целые сонмы мурашек, — что именно ты подразумевал под «переходом на следующий уровень»?

Гарри быстро махнул официанту и знаком попросил счёт.

— Пошли ко мне и я тебе покажу, — предложил он.

 

* * *

Приземлившись у Гарри в гостиной, они оба чуть не упали. Северус восстановил равновесие первым и быстро притянул Гарри к себе, клеймя жадным поцелуем. Его губы оказались очень мягкими и влажными, и Гарри подумал, что у них привкус вина, которое они пили на ужин. А потом поцелуй превратился в невыносимо-медленный, дразнящий и чувственный, и любые мысли тут же выветрились у него из головы.

То и дело останавливаясь, чтобы теснее прижаться друг к другу и избавиться от очередного элемента такой мешающей сейчас одежды, каким-то образом им всё-таки удалось добрались до спальни.

— Ты уверен, что этого хочешь? — спросил Снейп, несмотря на то, что в этот самый момент его ловкие пальцы размеренно сводили Гарри с ума. — Мы не слишком торопимся?

«Торопимся?» Если бы Гарри сейчас не извивался под Северусом, отчаянно выгибаясь, чтобы оказаться ещё, ещё немного ближе, он бы точно расхохотался.

— Совершен-но точно... н-не торо-опимся, — простонал Гарри, сжимая пальцы у Северуса на ягодицах.

— Значит, мне не нужно... замедляться? — проурчал Северус с хищным блеском в глазах и его палец легко скользнул в Гарри.

— А-ах! — всхлипнул Гарри, потому что его пронзила вспышка острого удовольствия. — Ещё! Пожалуйста!..

Их поцелуи становились всё более беспорядочными, неуклюжими и идеальными. Когда Северус наконец положил его ноги к себе на плечи и толкнулся внутрь, Гарри только и мог, что сильнее в него вцепляться и умолять двигаться. Сильнее, быстрее, глубже! Ещё!

А потом Северус утробно зарычал, разом теряя остатки цивилизованности и всё больше ускоряя свои движения, чтобы с громким стоном кончить, зарывшись лицом Гарри в шею.

Гарри, уже и сам на краю, потянулся было к своему члену, но Северус его опередил. Хватило всего нескольких движений его умелых пальцев, чтобы Гарри резко выгнулся в сладкой судороге, выдохнув имя Северуса.

Тяжело дыша, какое-то время они просто лежали, не расплетая конечностей. Наконец Северус немного отодвинулся.

— Матильда так обрадуется, — пробормотал он, уткнувшись Гарри в шею.

Гарри тихо засмеялся, перебирая пальцами пряди его волос.

— Как и Гермиона. Надеюсь, ты готов ко многочисленным обедам с ней и Роном? И к новым расспросам о наших отношениях?

Северус пожал плечами:

— Пока ты готов к еженедельному чаепитию с моей начальницей и её вопросам... До чего же эти женщины настырные!

— Ну-у, отдать им должное, — заметил Гарри, — они всего лишь хотели, чтобы мы были счастливы. И, по-моему, у них получилось.

— Они, наверное, никогда не перестанут торжествовать по этому поводу, — поморщился Снейп.

Гарри с ухмылкой пробрался рукой вниз, чтобы по-хозяйски устроить её у Северуса на заднице.

— Нежели тебя и впрямь волнует, что они скажут или подумают?

Северус хмыкнул.

— Да нет, вообще-то.

— Вот и отлично, потому что меня это тоже не волнует, — Гарри облизнул губы. — Так раз уж мы перевели наши отношения на следующий уровень... Как насчёт того, чтобы повторить? Мне кажется, нам нужно многое наверстать, чтобы компенсировать всё то время, которое мы упустили.

Так они и сделали.


End file.
